


Cooperation

by Vault_Emblem



Series: Human!V AU [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Carrying, Denial of Feelings, Gen, Injury, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, V is his own character AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: No matter how injured V is, Vergil won't slow down to wait for him, or at least, this is what he likes to think.





	Cooperation

Vergil doesn’t fail to notice that the summoner is falling behind, but this doesn’t mean that he’ll stop, nor that he’ll start going slower.

He still has to come to terms with the fact that he allowed someone to come along with him, but as much as he hates it this person really intrigues him: first of all, he didn’t even give him is name – supposing that V isn’t his actual name, something that Vergil personally doubts – and he didn’t  tell him exactly what he wants from him; he just said that he’s interested in his abilities and wanted to witness the power of a son of Sparda, but something in the way he was acting made Vergil believe that there’s more to the story and he’s determined to find out what. It’s a challenge but he’s already confident in his victory, like always.

Besides, the guy seems knowledgeable, something that Vergil doesn’t mind at all: he could make use of that knowledge.

And so this is how he convinced himself that he could let him stick around for a while, with one condition: he won’t be held back by him. Vergil can’t allow himself to wait for anyone; his quest for power is too important for him to stop for whatever reason, even less because this human can’t handle himself.

 

… It is now that he realises, maybe a tad too late, that he has really allowed a human to get closer to him without killing him instantly for even daring such a thing. A weak, disgusting human.

Though… is that really the case? Is V really a mere human?

He seems to know way too much about the demonic world, and he still hasn’t given Vergil an actual answer as to how he’s managed to bend the demons he uses to fight to his will; he would usually smirk, as if to say “wouldn’t you like to know?”, though Vergil can sense some bitterness in his smile, and stays silent, making Vergil feel dumb even just for asking.

 

Even if he’s just a human, there’s so much mystery revolving around him that he can’t help but to feel intrigued.

 

 

It’s V the one who proposed to go there. He had read about this ghost city, home to many powerful demons, and he wondered in a way that made it obvious that he already knew the answer, if Vergil wanted to test his ability against them.

It was a clear challenge and Vergil didn’t back down, of course; any way to test himself, to gain more power, is good in his book. It doesn’t matter that it came from a human.

 

V, as always, wanted to come with him and Vergil, as always, just scoffed, saying that he could he if really wanted, as long as he pulled his own weight. They might be going together, but it was more of a “everyone thinks for themselves” situation.

V just smiled, that so clearly fake smile he always smiles, and he nodded, cane tight in hand, ready to go.

 

 

V has always managed to hold his own in battle, Vergil has to at least give him that, but then why is he so worried now?

No, it’s not worry. What a stupid thought; Vergil that worries for a human? That’s unheard for.

He told him that he wasn’t going to wait for him, and if V has made the mistake to overestimate his ability, it’s not his fault and he’ll do nothing about it.

 

The demons haven’t been a challenge per se, but what they lacked in danger they had in numbers. V’s familiars are strong – though Vergil still has a hard time trusting them, even more so than V, especially the dumb bird – but they still have to leave V exposed in combat.

Usually it isn’t a problem: the guy is smart enough to know to stay in the shadows right before giving the final blow, but this time there were too many demons and he found himself overwhelmed, as demonstrated by the numerous cuts and bruises his body presents, the most visible being the cut across his cheek and a smaller one across his now swollen lip.

He’s trying to keep up with Vergil, limping as fast as he can behind him, heavily leaning on his trusted cane, and Vergil has noticed it, but it still won’t be enough to make him slow down.

 

Even as the danger is over, even as they’ve defeated all the demons that were infesting the empty streets, he won’t slow down for him. He might lose him like this, but he doesn’t care.

It’s admirable that V isn’t saying anything, though; he’s not complaining, probably because he knows it’s his fault, that Vergil has made clear more than once that he’s not there to be held down by him, that if he wants to come along, he has to earn it.

 

And yet… Vergil does slow down his steps, even if it’s almost imperceptible, and he can’t help but to curse himself. Why is he doing this? Why is he acting like that?

Has he really come to care for the fate of this human? Him? That’s preposterous!

The way he keeps glancing at the other, still trailing behind him despite everything, seems to suggest otherwise.

 

… Damn him and his weakness and damn that damned V.

 

 

V hasn’t even noticed that Vergil has stopped; he too focused in trying to keep his eyes open and remember to breathe, V, breathe, or you’ll pass out on the ground.

It’s when he thinks that he won’t be able to resist further, when his cane slips and he’s sure he’s going to hit to ground, that he feels a couple of strong arms catching him before it’s too late.

He can’t even register what the voice – there’s a voice? It must be Vergil’s – is saying to him. He’s barely conscious.

 

He then feels his feet off the ground, and it takes a moment for him to realize that Vergil has started carrying him, one arm under his legs and the other holding his back.

 

V can’t help but to be surprised in front of this so weird gesture. Is Vergil really doing this?

Didn’t he say that he was going to leave him if he fell behind? Well, something must’ve clearly changed, but what?

 

His mind feels too cloudy for him to find answers to those questions, and he starts to suspect that maybe he’s dreaming.

Can it really be a dream, though, when he can feel Vergil so close to him? Oh well, even if it is, he’ll allow himself to dream some more.

 

He leans against Vergil, head resting on the other’s chest as he closes his eyes. Eh, he can feel his heartbeat like this, at it’s definitely going at a faster rate than normal.

It seems that, despite everything, a small part of his humanity still lives, or maybe V is just too gone to reprimand himself, because he shouldn’t have this kind of thoughts.

 

He still smiles for some reason, a reason that he’s too tired – and not too much willing – to dwell in. This is a dangerous territory he’s stepping through, but isn’t it too late to go back, now?

 

_Then everything fades to black._

**Author's Note:**

> This might become part of a series once the game comes out and if I get any ideas.


End file.
